1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unique, shatter-resistant suction tube, such as an evacuated blood collection tube, in which a vacuum is to be manually and selectively established by which the tube is automatically infused with a fluid (e.g. blood) sample by way of an associated hypodermic needle.
2. Prior Art
The practice of vacuum tube phlebotomy is a well-known art. That is to say, it is well-known to use a syringe having an evacuated blood collection tube by which blood can be drawn from a patient with a single veni-puncture, regardless of the number and type of blood samples required. The typical blood collection tube or vial has a self-sealing stopper located at an open end thereof to preserve a vacuum that has been mechanically established at the interior of the tube. One end of a double ended hypodermic needle penetrates the stopper and the other end penetrates the patient's vein to permit the tube to be automatically infused with a sample of the patient's blood. When a sufficient blood sample has been collected, the blood collection tube may be replaced with a new tube (so as to collect an additional sample) or the needle may be withdrawn from the patient's vein.
However, the conventional blood collection tube is evacuated by an array of frequently complex article handling and air evacuating equipment. The cost of manufacturing and maintaining such handling and vacuum producing equipment significantly contributes to the overall cost of the blood collection tube. Moreover, when a blood collection tube is stored for a long period of time prior to use, the rubber stopper may erode such that the vacuum/sterile environment of the tube may be jeopardized.
What is even more, the conventional blood collection tube is made of glass. Such tubes have been known to shatter when dropped or otherwise impacted by a shock transmitting force. Consequently, the possibility exists that the blood sample therewithin may leak or splatter which could contribute to the spread of a communicable and life threatening disease, such as AIDS, or the like.